


Hero

by FloorNinja



Category: Brave Police J-Decker
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloorNinja/pseuds/FloorNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sudden acts can leave a lasting impression. Post Episode 48.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Hero (Chinese Version)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604105) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)



> Author: Floor

Gunmax Armour dodged the incoming fist with ease.

It was an ease the biker Brave took pride in. He wasn't the strongest mech nor was he the most powerful, but he was _agile_. Nobody could land a punch on him – not Deckerd, not Power Joe, and certainly not a giant robot gorilla.

"A gorilla _again_?" Dumpson's voice came from somewhere within Super Build Tiger.

"This is getting old," Power Joe complained. The almost weekly disasters involving some sort of giant robot, monster or occasional cute fluffy animal had always added some variety to the Braves' typically routine life. Now, however, it was beginning to seem like some of Japan's criminals were all out of fresh ideas.

"I seem to recall the last one was intended to resemble a human," McCrane commented as they controlled their combined form to take a swing at the gorilla, busting its upper arm.

"Ain't no human I've ever seen that looks like monkey," Power Joe said before Super Build Tiger was struck and sailed backwards into a building.

"Technically, gorillas are not monkeys," Duke added _helpfully_. "They are apes." Sword out, Duke Fire charged at the robotic 'ape' with a clean sweep that sliced through its leg. The cut was not deep enough to sever the thick-plated limb but it was a step in the right direction. J-Decker swooped in with J-Buster and fired at the same leg, managing to blow a few sizable holes in it before he too was swiped back.

"Ever wonder why this stuff keeps happening to us?" Drillboy asked them as Super Build Tiger worked at pulling itself out from under the collapsed (and luckily, _evacuated_ ) structure. Somewhere down below and well out of the fight radius was Yuuta, his crop of hair and bright clothes making the cheering youth easy to spot.

"Happened before we got here. Dekkado just seems to attract all sorts of weird," Dumpson replied.

"Who're you calling weird?" Gunmax retorted, distracting the enemy with gunfire and leading it away from the downed Braves. Shadowmaru used the opportunity to remove some of the rubble pinning J-Decker before he then moved to help the still struggling Build Team.

Duke Fire charged again, aiming to finish the job of removing the limb so that they could gain the upper hand. His sharp blade pierced through the leg and the resulting shriek of metal as it gave way filled Gunmax's audials. As the leg buckled under the weight of the robot attached to it, Duke struggled to remove his sword from between the tough sheets of crumpled metal. The robot gorilla fell, its severed leg collapsing out from underneath it, thus freeing Duke's sword. Duke Fire moved to create some distance between him and the toppling enemy but was not fast enough. The mechanical titan crushed his legs beneath its weight.

Gunmax heard his cry and raced to him – and just in time. The fallen enemy had pulled itself off the ground and aimed a punch at the injured Brave, only to have it caught by Gunmax Armour. Gunmax stood on Duke Fire's chest and held back the massive fist aimed at the Knight Detective's face. He struggled under the superior strength of the much larger mech, feeling his inner arm supports snap under the tension.

"Move!" Gunmax yelled at Duke; he couldn't hold it much longer.

"But you'll be-!" Duke protested.

Using the last of his strength, Gunmax pushed the fist to the side and away from Duke Fire's head. The force behind the fist sent it crashing into the asphalt next to Duke, unfortunately taking the Motorcycle Detective down with it. As the fist lifted, the crushing pressure was relinquished from Gunmax Armour's right arm and leg. A bright light brought the green Brave's attention up as the gorilla's chest exploded outwards, its hulking middle taking massive damage from Tiger Beam.

Before it could fall on his injured comrades, J-Decker caught the limp mech. The criminal mastermind and puppeteer behind the attack ejected the gorilla-head cockpit in an attempt to escape but was foiled when Shadowmaru managed to take out the thrusters with his shuriken. Super Build Tiger caught the free-falling villain with ease.

"Manny Silverback, you are under arrest!" Yuuta announced as he wrapped a pair of handcuffs over the criminal's wrists. He was still catching his breath from the jog he'd made to catch up to them but looked otherwise exhilarated over another successful capture.

"Are you two alright?" J-Decker worried as he eased what was left of their robotic enemy onto the ground.

"I'm... fine," Duke Fire answered, sounding a little bewildered. Fire-Roader appeared to have taken the brunt of the damage which meant his root form was most likely unscathed. He looked to his left where J-Decker was now helping a slightly-more-damaged Gunmax Armour get up.

"Stop fussing. I'll live." Gunmax batted away J-Decker's hands when he tried to lift him.

"You... saved my life," Duke spoke slowly as Gunmax Armour hopped to a stand beside him.

"Eh, think nothing of it." Gunmax tried to balance on one foot; his damaged leg was giving way when weight was put on it. "I'm sure you've saved my ass a few times."

"No, this is different." Duke turned to him. "Gunmax... _thank you_."

The Knight's sincerity was a little surprising, especially considering Duke almost actively avoided talking with the biker on most days. "Uh... no problem." Gunmax rubbed at his helm awkwardly.

* * *

"Gunmax, we need to talk." Deckerd strode up to the green Brave currently leaning against his desk. Gunmax was flexing his new arm; it was his first day out of the repair bay since the battle and he had yet to inspect the replacement limb. He studied the welding seams with a critical optic and stretched out his hand.

" **Yo** , Dekkado. What's up?" He flicked his fingers in a casual greeting.

"It's about your sudden ' _friendship_ ' with Duke." Deckerd narrowed his own optics. Duke had been spending a lot of time with Gunmax lately and – to the surprise of everyone – Gunmax hadn't yet brushed him off. The Knight Detective had made regular visits to see the biker Brave while he was being repaired, often keeping him company when the engineers weren't working.

"What's wrong with it? You're not jealous, are you?" Gunmax grinned widely.

"Just last week you told me you had to resist the urge to slap him, _when he stuck his pinky finger out_." Deckerd was sure to emphasize the absurdity.

"Things changed." The other mech shrugged. "He's not a pompous ass anymore."

" _Uh-huh_. And I suppose the sudden generosity and hero-worship has nothing to do with it." Deckerd folded his arms in front of his chest. In truth, Duke _had_ been acting rather peculiar. Gunmax couldn't recall a time when the knight had been so enthused to see someone who wasn't a whale. The closest example Gunmax could think of would be the times when Regina visited, but even then Duke made an effort to maintain his resolute demeanor (perhaps to avoid being scolded, even though the young woman had lightened up a great deal in the time Gunmax had known her).

"It _might_..." Gunmax had to admit, being appreciated was a great deal more satisfying than being disliked – even if the appreciation was due to one reckless act of heroics rather than an acceptance of who he really was.

" _Gunmax..._ " Deckerd was using his trademark warning tone. It was the one he brought out whenever he disapproved of something Gunmax was doing (which was often).

"Relax, Dekkado. When he asks to kiss my feet then I'll know it's time to stop."

If Deckerd could roll his optics, he would have. "Be nice. He's sensitive, you know."

"Hey, I can be nice." Gunmax gave him a winning smile. Deckerd wasn't impressed.

Another voice cut in: "There you are." Duke had entered the Decker room and subsequently stepped beside Gunmax, not so much as acknowledging Deckerd's presence. "How are you feeling?" he inquired of the visored mech.

"Better now that I'm not all cooped up in that dark room." Gunmax placed both hands on the edge of the desk behind him. "They should really invest in some windows, make the place feel more homely."

Duke laughed. Well... he tried to. It was a good effort, even if it did sound rather forced. Gunmax and Deckerd exchanged a glance. The Brave Detective retreated to his desk so that he wasn't hovering over them.

"Now that you're out of the repair bay, I thought we could spend some time together. You know, as frrrie-" Duke seemed to struggle with the word ( _much like he struggled with the concept_ ).

"Friends?" Gunmax offered.

"Yes, that." Duke's white armored frame shuffled awkwardly.

"Sure."

"Really?" The ambulance sounded far too excited than he had any reason to be. "I mean, are you sure?"

"Why not?" Gunmax looked back at Deckerd who was sitting at his desk, chin in his palms and proceeding to silently judge him.

"Great. I'll get you some more of that oil you like and we can have a movie night. I will meet you back at the office at 19:00 hours."

"Sorry?"

The knight paused. "7 p.m."

"Gotcha."

* * *

"It's 19:30."

"Huh?" Gunmax sauntered into the Decker Room with his usual grace and made sure to grab Shadowmaru's chair from their desk when he passed it.

Duke twitched. "You're late."

"Ah. Oops?" The visored mech rolled the chair over next to where Duke had set out the refreshments at the leaders' desk and sat down.

"It's not an issue," Duke informed Gunmax, although it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself of that. "I have the movie ready."

"Great, what are we watching? And thanks for the drinks, by the way." Gunmax removed one of the canisters from the desk Duke was sitting at and held it, enjoying the sensation of it heating his palm. The oil was still warm; perfect temperature for drinking.

Duke acknowledged his thanks with a nod. "It's one of my favourites; _Free Willy_."

Gunmax's attempts to contain his laughter resulted in a spluttering sound.

"What's wrong?"

_Sounds like a porno. Sounds like a porno._ "Nothing."

Duke looked troubled. "It's not a Japanese film, but the manager at the store I rented it from said it had subtitles. Though I realise your understanding of _English_ is remarkable."

_Ouch. Was that sarcasm, Mr. Knight?_

The red and white Brave turned to the office's big screen he had borrowed for their makeshift movie theatre and pressed play on the large remote.

The movie started innocently enough, Gunmax mused.

_"Mr. Dial! I need to talk to you."_  
"It can wait, Jesse. You're on in 5."  
"That's just it. I don't wanna do the show anymore, I'm 18! Old enough to make my own decisions! No more spending my days working in an amusement park. My willy should be free to explore the wet depths of-"

Gunmax swiped the remote from Duke's loosened grip and pressed the stop button. He may not always act like it, but Gunmax _did_ care about Duke's sanity and he wasn't about to let some pornographic film destroy the poor knight's innocence.

A long silence ensued.

Gunmax took a sip of his drink.

"That's not at all how I remember it," Duke said, finally letting his hand drop to the desk in front of him.

"Must have mixed the DVDs," Gunmax mumbled into the canister.

_Guess that's the end of movie night._

"Gunmax?"

"Hm?"

Duke leaned forward. "Do you think Braves can partake in a relationship of a romantic persuasion?"

If Gunmax had been drinking at the time, the contents of his mouth would have been promptly spat. Lucky for him, his precious oil remained where it belonged. _You have no idea, Knight._ "Why do you ask?"

"I kind of have someone in mind... I was hoping you-"

"Aha- ha-ha! That's cute, but I'm not interested-"

"It's not you." Duke grimaced. _Was that... disgust? Well you're not exactly my cup of tea either._

"Oh. Proceed then."

"I was hoping you could give me some advice, actually. I thought you might have more knowledge on the subject."

_More than you realise._ "I may." _It would be better if he doesn't know..._

Duke hesitated. "You and Shadowmaru seem pretty close." He looked away.

_So it's Shadowmaru, ay? Thought as much._ "You got a problem with that?" _I would wish you luck but I'm afraid you won't be getting far._

"Oh, no. I trust you enough now to know that you would never try anything indecent."

_Now? Indecent? It's nice to know you think so highly of me, Sir Knight._

"You know him," Duke continued. "Does he mention me at all?"

"Not really." It was brutal honesty, but there was something else driving Gunmax's snappy responses. _Was this... protectiveness?_

There was that twitch again. "No evidence of concealed yearning?"

"I don't think you're his type."

"Really, now." Duke stood upright and glowered down at Gunmax. "So you would know all about what his _type_ is, then?"

Gunmax followed suit, standing so that Duke was no longer looking down on him. "Yep."

"And what would that be?"

"Me."

* * *

Somewhere down the hall – unaware of tension brewing between his coworkers over him – Shadowmaru fell into step beside Deckerd. Something was troubling the Brave Detective, the ninja could tell. All the signs were there; the way his brow crinkled, his determined stare set off into the distance.

"Are you going to tell me what's bothering you or am I going to have to persuade it out of you?" Shadowmaru had his ways, something Deckerd knew well.

"It's Gunmax."

Shadowmaru chuckled. "When is it ever not Gunmax?"

A small smile lit Deckerd's expression before it returned to frustration. "I don't like the way he's taking advantage of Duke _."_

"I don't see it that way at all," Shadowmaru confessed.

"You don't?" Deckerd cocked his head.

"Gunmax is used to being ignored by our dear Knight, and trust me, there's nothing that Gunmax dislikes more than being ignored. However, recent events have given Master Gunmax the opportunity to share something other than begrudging respect with him," Shadowmaru explained. "I think he likes having another friend."

"Yeah? How long do you think it will last?" the blue Brave asked him.

"I'd give it a couple of days."

When they turned the corner Shadowmaru spotted Gunmax exiting the Decker Room. The ninja immediately recognised something was wrong when the green Brave's head continued to hang low as he wandered down the hall towards them.

"Gunmax?" Deckerd tried to catch the biker's attention.

"Oh." Gunmax looked up, giving Shadowmaru a chance to note the large crack in his visor. "Didn't see you two there."

"What happened?!" Deckerd panicked. _Mother duck mode, activated._ He rushed to Gunmax's side, struggling to decide between tending to the injury, allowing Gunmax some space, and giving him a big comforting hug. He settled for a mix of the three before Gunmax shrugged him off. "Did he hit you?" Deckerd gasped. "Were you two _fighting_?"

"I wouldn't worry about the other guy, it was kinda one-sided." Gunmax attempted a smile but one side of his face had obviously been damaged by the impact of what had presumably been Duke's fist. "Turns out we _do_ have something in common."

"I take it movie night didn't go as planned?" Shadowmaru concluded.

"Not sure our friendship is working out," Gunmax replied as Deckerd held his jaw, closely inspecting the damage. "I think I just got dumped."

"What did you tell him?"

"The truth."

"It's about time," Deckerd said and continued to fuss over him.

"So." Gunmax awkwardly twiddled his thumbs. "Possibly unrelated but... Duke may be under the impression that I have my 'indecent _'_ eye on Shadowmaru."

The violet Brave laughed. "More than your eye, don't you think?"

"But _he_ doesn't know that."

"And I'd like to keep it that way." Deckerd left Gunmax's face alone now that he was sure it wasn't going to fall apart at any second. "Things are chaotic enough as it is without adding an office romance into the mix."

"Especially one as juicy as ours." Gunmax gave Deckerd a quick nudge. The patrol car sighed.

* * *

Gunmax and Shadowmaru headed back in the other direction and away from the Decker Room, leaving Deckerd to check on Duke. They had all agreed it would be best if they left their leader to do the talking. He _was_ , as of now, the ambulance's closest friend.

"It's hard to believe he managed to punch you," Shadowmaru admitted with a trace of amusement. "He must have been mad."

Gunmax snorted. "It was a lucky shot. Oil must have slowed my reflexes." The corner of his mouth twitched up in a smirk, "But I'll tell ya one thing, that Duke has a mean right hook."


End file.
